


Welcome Home

by hunnitea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom England (Hetalia), Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missionary Position, Misunderstandings, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockings, Top America (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnitea/pseuds/hunnitea
Summary: America finds a surprise waiting for him at home.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 115





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This involves England in a school girl uniform because I can't help myself. I love that cliché so much it's kind of scary.
> 
> Also, there's a little bit of humour in this because I have no sense of restraint.

Everything was ready.

England was already prepared and stretched for his boyfriend when he got home. He was clad in a skimpy little skirt that ended just below his ass, stockings a little too tight for him that reached his mid-thigh and a cropped, short-sleeved shirt. The best part was the lacy panties he wore underneath, a surprise America would have to discover himself. The thrill of wearing something so revealing sent shivers up his spine. It wasn't something he'd usually be seen in, well, at least not in public. He found he rather enjoyed dressing up like this, which was a pleasant surprise both to him and America. 

Eventually, the front door opened and the wonderful voice of his boyfriend echoed through the house.

“Iggy, I'm home!” he cried, shutting the door behind him and walking into the sitting room. When he was greeted with silence, he paused. He looked around. “...Iggy? Where are you?”

England carefully waltzed up behind his lover, draping his arms around those broad shoulders he loved to scratch at during the throes of passion. “Welcome home, darling,” he purred seductively.

America let out a (totally manly) yelp, spinning around to look at the nation behind him. “England, don't sneak up on me like–”

All words seemed to die in his throat as he gawked at his lover in that getup. England bit his lower lip, gazing up at America through his eyelashes. 

“Do you like it?” England asked, hands behind his back.

America stared silently and England suddenly stood up straight, face paling. He put his hands over his chest, eyes wide with mortification. 

“Oh, oh God. You don't, do you? I'm so sorry, I just thought that maybe you'd... ugh, nevermind. I'll go and change. Please forget that this ever happened.”

The American simply continued to gaze even when England began to retreat. He shook his head, suddenly coming back to his senses. “Iggy, no, wait! I do like it, like, a lot!”

The Brit stopped and turned back to face him. “You– you like it?” 

America nodded.

England remained uncertain. “You actually like it? You know, genuinely?”

“Yes! You look so fuckin' hot!”

England's face flushed and he turned his head. He seductively sauntered back over to America, subtly swishing his hips as he went. He licked his lips, looking up at his lover through half-lidded eyes. “You think so?”

America nodded once more with a gulp. The Brit hummed, moving closer until he was mere inches away from America's face. He dragged his hands up the American's strong chest with tantalisingly slow and precise movements, knowing exactly how to make his lover squirm. He tilted his head teasingly, standing on the tips of his toes to whisper into America's ear.

“Then take me.”

That was it for America's self-control as he forcefully hoisted England up into his arms, enjoying the view the tiny skirt gave as it flipped back. He noticed the lacy green panties underneath and the way the Brit's cock strained in them made his head spin with desire. America carried England up the stairs, harshly slamming open the bedroom door with his hip. He then proceeded to throw his smaller lover unceremoniously onto the bed, relishing in the momentarily dazed expression on his face.

Shrugging his thick jacket off of his shoulders, he made his way over to where England was writhing desperately on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. Once he was close enough, England reached out and firmly grabbed America's tie, pulling him into a fierce kiss. He pushed his tongue inside the American's mouth, letting America dominate the kiss soon after.

America pulled away after a while, panting heavily with a smirk. “Hmm,” he hummed as he pulled off his shirt, “I think someone's eager.”

“Yes, I believe I'll end up turning to ash as I lay here, waiting for you. You're taking a dreadfully long time, my love.”

“God, Art.” He unzipped his trousers, pulling out his impressive cock from the slit in his briefs. “How are you still able to speak like Shakespeare when you're dressed like a slutty school girl and we're about to fuck?”

England stretched out, letting his head fall back against the soft pillows. “It's a talent you'd never understand.”

America rolled his eyes, crawling over England after he fully kicked off his trousers. A quick glance down told England how impatient his lover appeared to be. He smirked and looked back up at the American.

“What was it you said earlier?” England began, stroking idly at America's jaw. “"I think someone's eager'.”

America growled, silencing England with a kiss and a muttered 'shut up' against his lips. The Brit chuckled into the kiss, wrapping his legs around America's waist and using his position to pull him forwards. 

America moved a hand down, stroking England's hard cock through his panties. He reached down further after England moaned, pulling the lacy underwear down those soft thighs until they were bunched at his knees. England's erection strained against his smooth stomach, leaking pre-cum already. America's teasing fingers found the Brit's hole and he moved himself down.

England's legs were lifted up onto America's shoulders and he was temporarily confused... that is, until he felt the American's tongue prodding at his hole. He gasped and arched his back, pushing his plush ass against America's face. His lover placed two strong hands on his hips to still him as he continued to lick.

England's head jerked from side to side, desperate whines and needy mewls leaving his mouth as he tightened his grip on the soft fabric either side of his head. When America's tongue began to finally plunge inside as deep as it could go, England screamed in pleasure, eyes screwing shut as lust-born tears rolled down his cheeks. His chest heaved and sweat trickled down the side of his face. America continued to thrust his tongue in and out, his grip on England's hips growing firmer with every beautiful sound that spilled from the Brit's kiss-swollen lips. 

Just as England was about to cum, even without having his cock touched, America pulled back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “No, no, not yet, sweetheart,” he said softly.

England gave a pitiful whine but didn't retort, too lost in the anticipation of what was to come. America finally removed his boxer briefs and moved to stretch England out before the Brit grabbed his wrist.

“No, you don't have to. I already did that.”

America smirked and lined up his cock instead. “If you insist,” he hummed, ignoring the way his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. He always forgot to take them off during sex and England always had to remind him when they were done. He pushed in, adoring the way England gasped and quickly draped his arms over America's shoulders. He could feel his lover's sharp nails clawing at his muscled back and he winced slightly, continuing to plunge his dick inside. Once he was all the way in, he stilled, letting England adjust despite the preparation he had mentioned earlier. Judging by how heavily England was breathing, he assumed it was the best thing to do.

Eventually, England nodded at him and gently pressed his hips back, motioning for America to continue. The American was happy to oblige and pulled back out until only the head of his cock remained inside. He paused for a moment, waiting for England to let his guard down, before slamming back in with such force the bed frame shook. He wasted no time in finding a brutal rhythm, one to make England not be able to walk for weeks afterwards. America ruthlessly pounded his cock in and out of the Brit with such ferocity that England swore he could feel it in his gut.

All words were beyond England at this point, completely reduced to breathless moans, whimpers, mewls and cries. His shirt had ridden up, pooled at his shoulders. His skirt had hitched up to his waist and would've exposed his cock, balls and ass if it weren't for America mercilessly fucking into him like he was trying to bury him in the mattress. 

America was in a similar state of heaven as England was. The Brit's ass was wonderfully tight and slick with lube. With every harsh jab to his prostate, America felt England's walls tighten even further around him as his cock twitched at the sounds his small lover made. He felt a familiar warmth begin to coil in his stomach and he reached down to roughly grasp England's cock. The action caused the Brit to cry out and buck his hips up as much as he could.

“'M close, England, fuck,” he grunted out harshly, thrusts becoming more and more erratic but still just as hard as before. 

England could only nod in agreement, too far-gone to say anything other than 'yes' and 'more'.

America plowed his cock into England's tight ass as he jerked the Brit off. With a final blow to his prostate, England screamed and came, coating both his and America's stomachs with cum. He went limp, surrendering completely to the euphoric post-orgasmic haze. America climaxed not long after, slamming his cock deep inside one last time with a roar of pleasure and filling England up to the brim with thick, viscous cum. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of his British lover, panting heavily with exertion. Wincing at how their bodies stuck together due to the mixture of cum and sweat, he rolled off of England and lay down beside him.

“Wow.”

“Indeed,” England rasped out tiredly. “You forgot to take your glasses off again, you know.”

America scoffed with a smile. “Coming from the one who says he can speak like Shakespeare during sex. Pretty sure all I heard were moans and screams–” 

“Shut it, wanker!” 

Their giggles died out and there was a moment of content silence between the two before America slowly sat up. “Do you wanna wash off now?”

No response.

A quick glance over to England's face confirmed America's suspicions; the Brit was already fast asleep. He laughed quietly and gently carried his lover to the bathroom to clean them both up. As soon as they were both settled on the bed again, America was quickly dozing off, too.


End file.
